Visitas Nocturnas
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Toda esta historia comienza después de que Chat Noir visita a su compañera de clase al no encontrar a su amada Ladybug. Lo que ninguno esperaba era tener que descubrir algunos secretos y uno que otro sentimiento. ¿Quién diría que la ironía ayudaría esta vez al gato que traía la mala suerte? *MariChat* (Créditos por la imagen a tokidoodles)
1. Chapter 1

**Haruka:**

 **Buenos días/tarde/noches a todas las personitas que pasan a leer este fic. Al parecer me he metido en el infierno Marichat y ahora nada podrá hacer que salga de él (?)**

 **Así que como siempre pasa cuando me obsesiono con algo hago un fic y aquí está. Espero que les guste~**

 **Siento si está algo Ooc, pero intenté hacer lo mejor uwu**

 ** _¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 ** _Visitas Nocturnas_**

Las hermosas calles de París se mostraban iluminadas por los brillantes faroles de las calles que junto al brillo de la torre Eiffel, que se alzaba majestuosa, demostraba una vez más el porqué era apodada «Ciudad del Amor». En los tejados de la ciudad, sigiloso como un gato, Chat Noir comenzó de nuevo sus patrullas nocturnas para asegurarse de que la ciudad estaba a salvo.

—Es aburrido sin mi Lady —bufó con aburrimiento.

Desde hace un tiempo que su amada Ladybug sólo se presentaba para vencer akumas y no para ayudarlo a patrullar la ciudad como en antaño. Tal vez estaba ocupada, él podía entender perfectamente que ella tenía otros trabajos y algunos de esos peligrosos por lo que le habían contado. Ahí es cuando él se preguntó: _«¿por qué sólo la envían a ella a esas misiones? Tal vez la próxima vez debería pedirle que me lleve ya que soy su compañero_ » pero de seguro eso no funcionaría.

Pasaba de tejado a tejado intentando encontrar algo más divertido que estar encerrado en su mansión. Entonces, en medio de las luces de la ciudad, se encontró frente a frente con la casa de su compañera de clase: Marinette. Un gran sentimiento de curiosidad lo invadió tan sorpresivamente que incluso él se asustó de sus propios sentimientos. Se preguntó si podía llegar a conocer a su tímida compañera de clase si usaba su identidad de Chat. Siempre la veía como la interesante compañera de clase con la cual casi no hablaba, algunas veces incluso llegó a pensar en que no le agradaba debido a que con él se comportaba diferente que con los otros. En fin, sólo había una manera de calmar su curiosidad.

Dando saltos silenciosos, llegó al último piso que estaba decorado con hermosas flores, miró en el suelo notando una pequeña puerta y sin dudarlo tocó.

—¿Acaso será una paloma? —se preguntó la pelinegra quien se encontraba haciendo un vestido—. Imposible que sea una a esta hora —temiendo que se tratara de un ladrón, tomó el primer objeto contundente que encontró, el cual era unas tijeras.

Abrió con cautela la compuerta mirando con sospecha todos los lugares. Cuando vio que no había nadie, se decidió a subir de una vez para buscar mejor que había hecho ese ruido.

—Parece que era sólo mi imaginación —soltó un suspiro de alivio mirando el paisaje nocturno.

—Buenas noches princesa —la sorpresiva voz de Chat la asustó a tal punto que lanzó una rápida puñalada sin pensarlo al pobre chico, que por suerte logró evitarlo a tiempo. Cuanto agradecía a sus reflejos felinos—. Vaya, no sabía que mi presencia fuera tan detestable —

—D-De verdad lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada soltando rápidamente el arma—, pensé que eras un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

—Es me ofendió ¿sabes? —soltó un bufido algo infantil.

—No me puedes culpar, no todos los días ves a un aclamado superhéroe en tu casa.

—Sólo quería darte una pequeña visita para asegurarme de que estás bien —

Por un momento Marinette tuvo toda la intención de decir algo cortante como era costumbre cada vez que él decía cosas como esas, pero simplemente no podía porque en ese momento no era Ladybug.

—¡De verdad me siento afortunada de que te preocuparas por mí! —fingió felicidad—. Ahora sé que puedo contar contigo, Chat Noir —

—No lo dudes —se señaló a sí mismo orgulloso—, tu héroe está aquí, princess —tomó su mano y se inclinó como si de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas se tratara.

Marinette formó una sonrisa que ante los ojos de Chat eran de nervios pero realmente se trataba de una sonrisa fingida. Ese gato de verdad lograba molestarla de mil maneras posibles.

—¿Mi héroe no debería estar defendiendo París en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo con una chica normal cómo yo? De seguro Ladybug te está esperando —

—Al parecer _my Lady_ no se encuentra trabajando esta noche —hizo una cara de aburrimiento—, así que pensé que posiblemente podría relajarme un poco mientras ella no está —

—¿Te quedarás aquí?

—¡Claro! Así te doy la oportunidad de que conozcas más a tu héroe —arqueó ambas cejas de manera juguetona.

—Ahora pareces más un gatito perdido —comentó soltando una pequeña risita después.

—Si lo pones de esa manera ¿no te gustaría cuidarme esta noche?

—Lo siento pero tengo muchas responsabilidades ahora mismo —soltó un pesado suspiro—. De seguro te aburrirás conmigo aquí —añadió dándole la espalda.

« _Por favor vete de una vez_ » pidió en su mente.

—¿Qué tipo de responsabilidades? Supongo que puedo ayudarte

—¿Acaso Chat Noir sabe cómo confeccionar ropa?

—Bueno… —miró hacia otro lado mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y ahí fue cuando Marinette notó algo en él. El molesto gato que siempre la acosaba cuando era Ladybug se mostraba un poco triste ─tal vez por el hecho de que Ladybug no estaba con él esa noche o tal vez por algún otro problema del cual ella desconocía─. Sus orejas estaban caídas y su expresión estaba algo tensa, la cual intentaba cubrir con ese aspecto travieso que poseía. Odiaba admitirlo pero sintió compasión por él.

Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de hablar.

—Bueno, ya que el gran Chat Noir vino a visitarme personalmente no debería despreciarlo —abrió la compuerta de la habitación y con un gesto lo invitó a entrar—. ¿Por qué no entras? De seguro es más cómodo que estar aquí —

Chat se mostró levemente sorprendido por eso, pero rápidamente recuperó su típica sonrisa y aceptó gustoso la invitación.

Cuando el rubio entró a la habitación de la chica, lanzó una rápida mirada a toda la habitación pero su atención se fijó en un maniquí usando un vestido en el centro de la habitación. Era realmente hermoso, de color negro en su mayoría que se iba destiñendo en un rojo carmesí que le recordó mucho a su amada. No tenía tiras y se veía que era algo acentuado en la cintura.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? ¡De verdad es genial! —alabó impresionado.

—G-Gracias… —se sonrojó un poco por el halago—. Me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas y especialmente cuando hay fechas importantes en camino —comentó mientras tocaba el vestido con cariño.

—¿Fecha importante?

—Sí, habrá un baile en mi escuela y quiero impresionar a alguien —sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al pensar en Adrien.

Chat parpadeó varias veces. ¡Había olvidado el maldito baile! Bueno, realmente no le importaba ese tipo de eventos, aunque recordó que ya había organizado una salida con Nino para eso.

—Lucirás estupenda, _princess._

—Si no te importa trabajaré en esto.

—Claro, adelante

Marinette comenzó con su labor. Aunque el vestido parecía estar terminado, realmente faltaban muchas cosas para considerarlo así, esto se podría tomar como la parte inicial a decir verdad. A ella todavía le faltaban muchos detalles importantes.

Chat miró con atención como sacaba las medidas, cosía algunas partes y su cara de concentración lo hizo preguntarse si habría usado esa misma cara cuando hizo el sombrero que ganó la competencia. Se sentía un poco feliz por ver esta nueva faceta de la chica. De repente su anillo comenzó a sonar indicando que su transformación ya pronto pasaría, llamando la atención de Marinette.

Formó una sonrisa nerviosa tapando rápidamente su anillo, así que dando una excusa se fue rápidamente.

—Por lo menos no tengo que soportarlo más —dijo aliviada.

—Tal vez está comenzando a fijarse en ti —comenzó Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

—Por favor no, ya es mi complicado mantener mi identidad secreta siendo Ladybug. Si él comienza a acosarme ahora creo que se enterará más rápido.

—Él no puede cuidarte siempre, ya lo verás —intentó animarla inútilmente.

—En fin, tengo que arreglar este vestido, esa es mi máxima prioridad ahora.

—Marinette, el baile será dentro de un tiempo, no creo que debas presionarte mucho con esto —lamentablemente el kwami fue totalmente ignorado.

* * *

Pasaron 3 días sin que Marinette viera a Chat Noir como una civil. Esto de cierta forma la animó, de seguro él habría encontrado algo más interesante que hacer en las noches. Todo parecía ir perfectamente normal excepto por un hecho que no sabía si decir sí era real o si se trataba de su imaginación romántica, pero Adrien estaba comenzando a notarla más. Le hablaba de vez en cuando entre clases, aunque claro, ella siempre tartamudeaba como una tonta y formaba esa sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera; por suerte Alya siempre estaba a su lado para mitigar un poco esas fallas. Además, Adrien también comenzó a preguntarle más cosas como su hobbie de diseñadora y por lo menos en eso si podía dar respuestas coherentes pero tampoco alargaba mucho su conversación. ¡Cuánto maldecía a su timidez por eso! Si tan sólo aprovechara eso de seguro su gusto pasaría a ser algo recíproco.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad luego de un día de escuela totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales eran en su mayoría sobre Adrien y sí él la notaría en el baile al usar ese vestido. Tampoco pedía una cita romántica con él, pero que por lo menos si le diera un cumplido o algo.

—Creo que incluso eso es demasiado pedir —suspiró con frustración.

Los sonidos de las patrullas de la policía y los gritos de la gente que asustada buscaban un refugio le dio a entender que era hora de cumplir con su deber. ¡No era tiempo de pensar en sus problemas adolescentes! Corrió a través de la multitud asustada intentado encontrar un sitio para esconderse y transformarse.

—Rayos —masculló al ver que había llegado a una plaza y ningún sitio donde esconderse y para su peor suerte: ahí estaba el villano del día haciendo de las suyas.

De repente sintió como era elevada de su sitio dándose cuenta a los pocos segundos que se trataba de Chat. El héroe la llevo hasta un sitio mas o menos alejado de la persona poseída por el akuma. Exactamente en una estrecha calle para que ella pudiera escapar fácilmente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado y ella asintió—, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez, no sé que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado ahí —

—G-Gracias Chat Noir y siento eso, es que estaba buscando a una amiga —rió nerviosa mientras se alejaba de sus brazos.

—De nada, _my princess_ —le guiñó un ojo—, ahora vete rápido —

Justo cuando dijo eso, el villano del día hizo su aparición frente a ellos. Comenzó a tirar pequeños cuchillos y otros objetos contundentes que Chat intentaba detener con su vara de metal para protegerlo a él y a Marinette. Un cuchillo rozó su mejilla provocándole una pequeña herida que comenzó a sangrar. Ese villano parecía ser un poco más fuerte que los otros.

—¡Chat! —gritó preocupada. Sabía que su compañero era bastante resistente y fuerte pero no sabía desde hace cuando comenzó a pelear contra su oponente, temía que su transformación fuera a pasar pronto y a dejarlo en desventaja.

—¡Vete ya! —pidió evitando más los ataques—. Mi compañera vendrá pronto así que no te preocupes —

—P-Pero estás herido —apuntó preocupada.

—¿Esto? Es sólo un rasguño —la miró de reojo formando una sonrisa llena de confianza—. Si dejara que una simple herida como esta me afectara entonces no sería capaz de cumplir mi trabajo como héroe y no podría proteger a nadie —

Al verlo de esa forma tan seria le dio otra perspectiva de su compañero coqueto y molesto. Sacudió su cabeza intentando concentrarse.

« _Es verdad, mientras permanezca aquí sólo seré un estorbo_ »

Ante estos pensamientos salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar. Después de correr por unos momentos, encontró un sitio perfecto para transformarse.

—Bueno Tikki, ayudemos a ese estúpido gato antes de que le pase algo más grave intentando cumplir su trabajo de héroe —el kwami asintió procediendo la transformación.

Al final las cosas salieron perfectamente y ella pudo purificar el akuma. De nuevo había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que Chat recibiera una herida peor, hubiera querido darle una disculpa por su retraso pero él se fue rápidamente antes de hacerlo. De alguna manera se sintió culpable por estar distraída y no poder ir en su ayuda más temprano.

Se encontraba en casa, exactamente en su pequeño balcón mirando el cielo estrellado con ciertos aires pensativos respecto a su compañero. Hoy había visto una faceta diferente de él por así decirlo, desde siempre lo había visto como alguien que no se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, tal vez lo hacía bien, pero con tantos coqueteos y bromas estúpidas por parte de él sentía que le tocó estar con un idiota. Por lo menos hoy estaba totalmente segura de que no era tan idiota como pensó.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa? —de nuevo la había tomado por sorpresa. De verdad tenía las mismas costumbres que un gato.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a aparecerte sin asustarme? —lo regañó—. Y no es nada —contestó apoyando sus brazos en el barandal. El rubio la imitó.

—¿En serio? —le lanzó una mirada inquisidora con esos brillantes ojos que la ponían de cierta forma nerviosa.

—Sí… —contestó a duras penas—. Por cierto ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste mucho? —

—¿Yo? Claro que no princesa, tengo cierta resistencia —mostró sus músculos como lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron de esa forma, pero en este caso él lanzó un pequeño quejido al hacerlo.

—A mí me parece que no —declaró cruzándose de brazos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien.

—Vamos a mi cuarto, tengo que curarte esas heridas —demandó ella tomándolo del brazo y literalmente obligándolo a entrar—. No puedo dejarte así aun sabiendo que fue en parte mi culpa —

— _Princess_ , no tienes que…. —antes de decir algo más recibió una mirada aterradora por parte de la chica que lo dejó sin excusas así que tuvo que aceptar.

Chat Noir se sentó en la cama de esta mientras ella iba por el kit de los primeros auxilios. Mientras esperaba inspeccionó de nuevo el cuarto encontrándose con imágenes de él mismo en sesiones de modelaje.

—Así que ¿te gusta mucho ese modelo? —señaló la pared que poseía sus fotos notando como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban completamente rojas.

—S-Sólo lo hago para apoyarlo —jamás le diría la verdad—. Mejor quédate quieto mientras curo tus heridas —

Al menos esto significaba que no lo odiaba ¿cierto?

El rubio asintió y luego se quitó la parte superior del traje para sorpresa de Marinette; era la primera vez que tenía un chico semidesnudo en su habitación y no quería que fuera exactamente Chat. Tragándose toda la vergüenza, prosiguió a curar las heridas que él poseía, notó varios moretones y se preguntaba si cada vez que terminaba una pelea él quedaba así. Se sintió algo culpable de que él la protegiera todo el tiempo aunque él no lo viera así.

Terminó unos minutos después sintiéndose orgullosa por su trabajo.

—Gracias por esto, aunque no debiste molestarte —repitió poniéndose de nuevo el traje.

—Siento que es mi responsabilidad, es inevitable no cuidar a gatitos heridos y perdidos —comentó guardando las cosas de nuevo en el kit—. Aunque no creo que mis padres dejen quedarme contigo —bromeó.

—Al menos Ladybug llegó a tiempo para ayudarme —comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Ella es tan genial! ¡Y tan fuerte! Vaya, de verdad me sorprende ver a una mujer así de estupenda —

Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada por esto, una cosa es que él se lo dijera directamente y otra que se lo dijera indirectamente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él si se diera cuenta de que habla con la misma persona? De sólo imaginarlo le dio algo de risa.

Él se quedó ahí la siguiente hora hablándole de lo mucho que amaba a Ladybug y contándole todas las anécdotas que a él le parecían importantes; las cuales realmente eran todas las que ella había vivido. Aun conociendo esas historias, escuchó con atención cada una de ellas y riéndose de los muchos recuerdos que tenía de esto. Incluso había traído chocolate para acompañar sus historias.

En ese momento se sintió más unida a Chat Noir que nunca.

—Él realmente parecía muy animado al hablar de Ladybug —comentó Tikki una vez que él se había ido.

—Tal vez no es un mujeriego como había pensado —comentó con aburrimiento.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan cortante con él —comentó con cierto tono sugestivo.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido levantándose de golpe asustando a Tikki—. No traicionaré a Adrien nunca —se dirigió a la pared donde puso sus fotos apreciándolas como buena enamorada que era.

Tikki suspiró pesadamente ante esto. Ella nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Los días iban pasando lentamente en París pero con cada día ella se iba poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa debido al hecho de que el baile se encontraba más cerca y estaba totalmente paranoica por su vestido. De verdad quería impresionar a su amado Adrien.

Algo que también la molestaba de cierta manera eran las constantes visitas de Chat, bueno no le molestaba su presencia mucho que digamos, pero la distraía en sus labores académicos, aunque tampoco podía quejarse de ello ya que al parecer su compañero era más inteligente de lo que pensó y la ayudaba en eso. Lo peor era que parecía que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a su presencia, tal vez no fuera tan malo pero se trataba del mismo imbécil que coqueteaba con Ladybug cada vez que podía. Tal vez Tikki tenía razón y debía dejar de rechazar al chico, después de todo no coqueteaba con ella tanto como con Ladybug. Realmente lo que le decía a ella ni siquiera merecía llamarse coqueteo.

Él venía la mayoría de las noches a visitarla, como ese gato callejero que sólo viene a ti en busca de comida y se va al día siguiente. La única diferencia era que él venía para que alguien lo escuchara.

Ambos hablaban de muchas cosas en el balcón de Marinette, ya fuera de lo que pasó en el día o de alguna otra cosa que se les ocurriera. Lentamente iban confiando más en el otro sin temor de mostrar sus verdaderas personalidades; Adrien no tenía que seguir fingiendo ser el chico perfecto y Marinette ya no tenía que ocultarse más en su timidez como pasaba con Adrien. Llegó un momento en el cual ambos comenzaron a hablar de sus amores imposibles cuando Chat comenzó a hablar de Ladybug.

—Parece que de verdad la amas —comentó apoyada en el barandal mientras él estaba sentado en este.

—¡Claro qué sí! Desearía decírselo sin que ella lo tomará como un juego —bufó resignado—. Ahora háblame de tus amores, _princess_ —

—Ah bueno….esto…yo —ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar, realmente su amor hacia Adrien no era un secreto para la mayoría de personas y de seguro Chat ni lo conocía. Tal vez también deba compartir sus sentimientos con alguien más que entendiera como se sentía. Luego de tomar una bocanada de aire continuó—. Es un chico de mi clase, pero realmente no me nota en lo absoluto. Siempre que intento hablarle quedó como una tonta —soltó un suspiro deprimente.

—¿En serio? Qué lástima, entonces él no se está dando cuenta de lo genial que eres —mostró su gran sonrisa.

—No lo creo, él es muy popular, aun si le hablara con normalidad nunca se fijaría en mí —bajó la mirada algo decepcionada.

—No digas eso, _princess_ —se bajó del barandal para tomar su rostro y mirarla fijamente—. Sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco más. ¡Mírame a mí! _My lady_ a veces parece despreciarme pero siempre seguiré a su lado —comentó sinceramente.

—A veces —intentó encontrar la mejor manera de decir esto— , ¿a veces no piensas que luchas por una causa pérdida?

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al héroe quien se quedó viéndola por unos minutos intentando encontrar una respuesta que no lo hiciera ver como un enamorado sin remedio; aunque eso era lo que realmente es.

—Eso —por unos segundos Marinette se sintió mal al verlo así—, tal vez tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intente —

—¿Aún si ella ya tiene a otra persona?

—Aun si eso pasa —repitió con una sonrisa melancólica—. Supongo que sólo me quedaré ahí a su lado como siempre —volvió a subirse al barandal dispuesto a irse—. No lo olvides, es mejor intentarlo ahora que arrepentirse de no hacer nada —antes de desaparecer como una sombra en la noche, le guiñó un ojo junto a una sonrisa coqueta.

—¡No digas frases cliché! —lo regañó una vez que se había ido. Por alguna razón sus mejillas se sentían caliente.

Desde ese día ambos comenzaron a hablar más a menudo de sus amores imposibles, lo gracioso de todo esto es que Chat nunca supo quién era el chico del cual Marinette estaba enamorada ya que ella nunca le dijo un nombre, aun así se sentía feliz de que comenzara a confiar más en él, así había podido ver su lado tierno pero a la vez paranoico cada vez que hablaban de ese misterioso chico. Era agradable hablar con Marinette normalmente. Era como si descansara de todas las cosas que vivió en el día, estar con Marinette era como estar en un sitio lleno de paz.

Mientras tanto la chica se encontraba con una gran duda existencial debido a que estaba conociendo el lado agradable de Chat que no era un idiota que sólo parecía coquetear con ella sólo porqué sí, aunque a último momento supo que eran para de verdad impresionarla y no sólo para pasar el rato. No. En cada conversación que trataba de Ladybug, él parecía tan enamorado como ella estaba de Adrien, y eso ya era mucho decir. Incluso ya se sentía mal por rechazarlo tantas veces.

«¡ _No! Yo sólo tengo ojos para Adrien_ » gritó en su mente en medio de una noche de insomnio. « _Pero de todas formas tengo más oportunidades con Chat que con Adrien…¡aún así! No debería salir con Chat por eso, él no se lo merece. De todas formas ¿cómo se supone que saldríamos? Él se enteraría de que soy yo y no sé cómo saldrían las cosas_ ».

Al final terminó aceptando que sería mejor que lo intentara con Adrien. De todas formas, seguía algo confundida al respecto.

* * *

Aunque seguía con sus sentimientos confusos debido a su reciente amistad con Chat Noir, eso no quitaba el hecho de que esperaba ansiosa el día del baile para llamar la atención de Adrien. Estaba tan emocionada que incluso se lo comentó a Chat varias veces, no le importaba lucir como una tonta, él era quien más la entendía cuando se trataba de impresionar a tu amor platónico. Incluso a veces el chico gato solía darle algunos consejos.

—Tal vez vaya a verte en ese baile —le comentó un día mientras ella arreglaba los últimos detalles.

—No creo que puedas ir y no formar un desastre —se burló ella.

—Tranquila _princess_ , tengo todo planeado —formó una sonrisa misteriosa que por suerte ella no vio ya que se encontraba muy pendiente de hacer algunos accesorios para el vestido.

Finalmente llegó el día del baile y con ello sus nervios aumentaron aún más. Lo peor es que con la promesa de que Chat se presentaría en esa noche la ponía más ansiosa ya que no quería que sus planes con Adrien se fueran al diablo por culpa de su aparición. Debía calmarse, respirar y esperar que todo saliera bien.

Alya llegó a su casa para ayudarla a arreglarse para la ocasión, tenía que hacer a su mejor amiga más hermosa de lo que ya era para cumplir su cometido de juntarla con su amor platónico. Aunque claro, esperaba que ella no lo arruinara como solía hacerlo con su torpeza.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, muchos pusieron su mirada sobre ellas impresionados de ver que tan bien se veía Marinette en ese vestido, mientras que otras personas como Chloe y Sabrina voltearon su mirada indignadas pensando que no era la gran cosa. Adrien también prestó toda su atención a la chica viendo lo mucho que había cambiado su vestido, ya sabía porque se había empeñado tanto en hacerlo y de cierta manera se sintió feliz de haber visto casi todo el proceso. Pero vaya, el resultado final si le demostró una vez más que Marinette tenía un gran talento.

El vestido de Marinette había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vio, seguía con los colores de negro destiñéndose a rojo pero ahora la parte de abajo iba cayendo en elegantes boleros que eran adornados con puntos negros que le hicieron recordar aún más a su amada Ladybug. La parte de arriba se pegaba perfectamente a su figura, la parte que cubría su pecho era de una tela negra casi transparente y era adornada con un pequeño collar plateado con un dije en forma de corazón. Su peinado de igual manera era sencillo pero elegante, estaba suelto pero con dos clips a cada lado y además en las puntas estaba ondulado.

El rubio quiso acercarse a hablarle un poco, aunque sintiera que era más unido a ella debido a sus charlas nocturnas, ella no estaría consciente de eso y de alguna manera los volvía a convertir en extraños. Su relación con Chat Noir era muy diferente a la que tenía con Adrien y de alguna manera eso lo molestaba, deseaba no ocultarle nada a ella tal como ella no le ocultó nada en cada conversación que tenían. Se sentía culpable de tener que ocultarse tras esa máscara ante alguien tan honesta como Marinette, tenía miedo de decirle la verdad y que luego ella lo odiará por eso mismo, después de todo Marinette le había contado tantas cosas a Chat y no a Adrien. Imaginarse su cara de decepción si se enteraba de alguna manera lo entristecía.

« _Tal vez debía acercarme a ella de otra forma_ » pensó con tristeza. Hasta ahora sólo se había enterado de las fallas que podía tener esta rara amistad.

—Vaya, Marinette sí que resaltó esta noche —dijo Nino sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —asintió perdido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba a quien quería impresionar esa noche lamentable no saber el nombre del amado de ella, tal vez si lo supiera la ayudaría un poco. Aunque ¿realmente él habría hecho eso? Podría decir que sí pero eso sería mentirse a sí mismo.

Iba a acercarse para felicitarse por su vestuario pero estaba rodeada por varias personas que hacían inútil que fuera capaz de acercarse. De alguna manera tampoco quería hacerlo. Salió del elegante salón para tomar un poco de aire y despejar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar allá fuera disfrutando —habló Plagg saliendo de su escondite, de alguna manera sacó un queso y comenzó a comerlo.

—Simplemente no tengo ganas —

—¿Acaso te sientes culpable por ocultarle la verdad a ella? —cuestionó—. Por eso digo que los romances son complicados —soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Romance? Pero yo no siento nada por ella —replicó.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas

—Es en serio, yo amo solamente a Ladybug

—Entonces ¿por qué la visitas a ella todas las noches en vez de buscar a tu Ladybug? —

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Iba a responder diciendo que era porque no encontraba a Ladybug en las noches, pero él mismo sabía que no era así. La única vez que llegó a su casa luego de buscar a su amada Lady, fue el primer día que optó por visitarla cada noche y desde ese día, siempre iba directamente hacia ella. Aun así, eso no podía significar que sintiera algo por Marinette ¿cierto? Sólo iba en busca de su compañía ya que era agradable hablar con ella, reír con ella, poder desahogarse con ella.

—Ya, ya, deja de poner esa cara —comenzó a palmear su hombro con su patita—, mejor ve a conseguirme un poco de comida para que te sientas mejor —

Soltó un pesado suspiro y fue a buscar algo de comer para su comelón Kwami. Se sentía muy confundido ahora mismo respecto a sus sentimientos por ella y Ladybug -y todo por un comentario de su kwami-. ¿Acaso con el paso del tiempo había desarrollado sentimientos por su compañera de clase? Aun si lo aceptara, no quería volver a vivir un amor no correspondido. Además ¿la conquistaría como Adrien o como Chat? Ella le tenía más confianza a Chat Noir y sería mucho más fácil pero a la vez su verdadera identidad quedaría expuesta de algún modo, de seguro ella se sentiría traicionada si se enteraba. Sí, lo mejor era optar por una simple amistad y ya.

Chat Noir de seguro no haría eso, él lucharía por su amor tal como había hecho con Ladybug desde el día en que se enamoró de ella; aunque eso no le dio buenos resultados a decir verdad. Lo más importante sería aclarar si debía seguir intentándolo con Ladybug.

Alzó su mirada para buscar a Marinette quien ahora se encontraba hablando con Nathanaël sobre algo, al parecer ella captó su mirada y lo saludó con una torpe sonrisa. Con naturalidad le dio una sonrisa y la saludó alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

—¡Sí! —celebró el kwami negro lanzándose al plato de comida que Adrien había conseguido— ¿Por qué esa cara? —

—Simplemente estoy pensando.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, lo peor que podría pasar si se da cuenta de todo sería que se alejara de ti —

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar algo en el rubio. Miró con sorpresa a Plagg al ver que dijo eso con tanta naturalidad. De alguna manera esta simple idea lo aterró de tal manera que no pudo pensar en nada más. No quería que ella se alejara de su vida, estaba seguro de eso. Sentía un vacío en su pecho ante esa triste idea de no poder hablar con ella jamás. De golpe vinieron todos los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que pasó con ella, desde cuando reían con sus chistes tontos hasta las veces en que no se decían nada y sólo disfrutaban la presencia del otro. Recordó lo cómodo que se sentía a veces dormir en sus piernas cuando él estaba muy cansado o cuando ella intentaba animarlo luego de pasar un mal día o viceversa, también cuando ella solía acostarse sobre su hombro mientras veían el cielo. No quería que todo eso se fuera al caño sólo por un simple error.

Tal vez esto fuera como traicionar a su amada Ladybug, tal vez fuera contra todo lo que creyó sentir, pero, de alguna manera había caído por Marinette. Hoy era el día de los sentimientos encontrados.

Sin decirle nada a Plagg se fue a buscar a Nino quien se encontraba disfrutando de la fiesta tal como él esperaba.

—¡Adrien! Por fin te veo ¿dónde te habías metido? —preguntó su mejor amigo sin dejar de bailar.

—Estaba atendiendo ciertos asuntos —respondió—. En fin, necesito que me hagas un favor —

—Claro hermano —

Mientras tanto Marinette y Alya se encontraba cerca de las bebidas hablando sobre como ha ido la noche hasta ahora. La pelinegra se mostraba triste al respecto mientras que su mejor amiga intentaba animarla.

—No pongas esa cara, sólo no ha tenido la oportunidad de acercarse —

—Sabía que sería inútil —parecía que nada era capaz de arreglar su humor.

—Marinette —Alya la abrazó intentando consolarla—. Sólo pierde la esperanza cuando acabe la noche —

—¡Chicas! —las saludó Nino con una gran sonrisa—. Marinette ¿estás bien?

—S-Sí, no es nada —respondió rompiendo el abrazo.

—Bueno, espero que te animes, porque una gran sorpresa te espera ahí afuera —avisó el moreno señalando por donde debía ir.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —inquirió Alya mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

—Esto no fue planeado por mí —respondió dejando confundida a la chica.

Marinette caminó sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa y ansiosa. « _¿Qué tal si Adrien me mandó a llamar?_ » se preguntó esperanzada de que fuera así. Sacudió su cabeza intentado sacarse esas ideas de su cabeza, no podía dejarse ilusionar tan fácil si no quería que fuera peor la noche.

Frente a ella se encontraba aquel que había sido su confidente nocturno, el héroe de París y el pretendiente de Ladybug. Chat Noir al verla le sonrió como era costumbre y se fue acercando lentamente a ella con una flor en su mano.

—Buenas noches princesa —la saludó con un tono algo coqueto—. Te dije que iba a venir ¿no?

—Parece que si cumples tus promesas —rio.

—Claro que sí, _my princess_ —se acercó a ella entregándole la flor—. O sino no me podría considerar un caballero.

—Además de caballero un héroe, vaya sí que tengo suerte de conocer a alguien cómo tú —recibió la flor agradecida y se deleitó con su suave aroma.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? Princesa —preguntó inclinándose un poco para verla mejor.

—Simplemente… —bajó la mirada—, al parecer las cosas no salieron como esperé —formó una sonrisa irónica que dejó perplejo a Chat.

—¿En serio? ¿Acaso ese idiota no se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que luces hoy?

—Bueno, es mi culpa por tener tan altas expectativas —intentó sonreír en vano.

—No digas eso —la abrazó con fuerza para demostrarle su apoyo—. Tal vez no pudo acercarte a ti por alguna razón o es muy ciego para no darse cuenta —

« _¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan mal de decir esto?_ » se preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, oh verdad, se estaba enamorando de ella. Todavía era algo difícil asimilarlo.

—Al menos viniste, debo admitir que sabes cómo animar a una tonta chica como yo —se alejó un poco brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Y aún me falta algo para animarte totalmente.

Marinette parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo cargada por Chat mientras este saltaba con agilidad los techos de París con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro.

—¡Espera! —gritó mientras se aferraba a su cuello—. ¿Dónde me llevas? ¿Y la fiesta?

—Calma princesa, ya pronto te mostraré la sorpresa —

« _¡Estúpido gato!_ » gritó en su mente sintiéndose supremamente avergonzada.

Unos minutos después el rubio la bajó para alivio de la pelinegra que ya se sentía incómoda por tanta cercanía. Marinette miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta al instante que se encontraba en la torre Eiffel. La gran torre brillaba sobre ellos como si fueran las únicas personas ahí mientras que las brillantes luces de abajo dieran la sensación de que se trataban de grandes luciérnagas revoloteando en un gran bosque.

Ella había estado en ese mismo escenario como Ladybug luego de un largo día de trabajo, ese ambiente siempre parecía calmar un poco su corazón, incluso ahora cuando había perdido las esperanzas. Sostuvo sus ya despeinados cabellos detrás de su oreja para que no taparan sus ojos. Chat Noir se paró cerca de ella y apreció esa sonrisa sincera pensando que su compañera no podría lucir más linda ese día.

—Vaya, de verdad no esperaba que me trajeras hasta aquí —habló sin dejar de mirar la vista.

—Lo que sea sólo para ver tu brillante sonrisa —ante este comentario ella soltó una ligera risa.

—Parece que siempre sabes que decirle a una dama —comentó con cierto sarcasmo—. Me sorprende que aún sigas soltero —

—No estaría soltero si sólo mi Lady aceptará mis sentimientos —soltó un suspiro melancólico.

—Tal vez si dejarás de coquetear con todas podría salir contigo —masculló por lo bajo. Al darse cuenta de el gran error que había cometido, tapo rápidamente su boca como si eso fuera a cambiar algo de lo que dijo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Chat la miró perplejo.

—N-Nada —negó con ambas manos poniéndose aún más nerviosa.

—¿Acabas de referirte a ti misma como Ladybug?

—¡Claro qué no! —exclamó sin poder verlo directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella era torpe pero no sabía que podía llegar hasta ese punto de revelar su identidad a su molesto compañero—. Sólo olvídalo —

—¿Cómo quieres qué lo olvide? Acabas de revelarme que tú eres Ladybug —cuestionó esperando que ella lo viera a los ojos.

—¡No lo soy! S-Simplemente lo dije pensando que sería ella quien lo diría —se excusó dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento, como si las piezas encajaran para Chat Noir, pudo ver más claro que nunca de que siempre había amado a su compañera de clase. Con razón no podía evitar compararlas a cada momento, por eso nunca las veía en el mismo lugar. Eso explicaba porqué parecía conocer a todos los de su clase y además, se sentía extrañamente confortable con ella ya fuera Marinette o Ladybug. Se sintió como un idiota por no darse cuenta antes.

—Te digo que… —la pelinegra se giró rápidamente para contestar pero fue interrumpida por aquellos ojos verdes que parecían aliviados. También estaba totalmente seguro de que eran la misma persona debido a su hermosa mirada azulada. Siempre sabría que se trataba de su amada Ladybug con sólo verla a los ojos. ¡Adiós al dilema! Vaya, no sabía que todo esto se resolvería tan fácil. Ahora no tenía que elegir a nadie porqué se trataba de la misma persona. La dulce ironía lo ayudó esta vez.

— _My lady_ —la llamó con una voz algo ronca que sorprendió aún más a Marinette—, eres terrible mintiendo —

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuándo pude mantener mi identidad por tanto tiempo? —replicó. Incluso ella ya se había rendido en intentar ocultarse más, de todas formas algún día tenía que pasar.

El héroe soltó una risa ante esto.

—Aun así me alegro —comentó acercando un poco más su rostro—. Al menos así no tendré que debatir aún más con mi corazón.

Marinette se quedó paralizada en ese preciso momento, era la primera vez que veía a Chat Noir como un chico apuesto; ella sabía que no era feo pero ahora si era consciente de lo atractivo que era él. Sus penetrantes ojos gatunos se quedaron mirándola como si ella ya no pudiera ocultarle ningún secreto a su compañero, Chat la observaba como si hubiera ganado algún juego que ambos se propusieron apenas comenzaron su labor de héroes. Tampoco podía decir nada, irónicamente era como « _si el gato le hubiera comido la lengua_ ». ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Simplemente debía alejarlo como siempre y ya, todo volvería a ser como antes ¿o tal vez no? Eso era bastante probable, después de todo, Marinette y Chat sólo eran amigos pero ahora que él sabía que ella era su amada definitivamente no podrían volver a ser ese tipo de amigos sin lastimar a Chat, pero a la vez tampoco quería abandonar a Adrien.

Tal vez todo sería más fácil si tan sólo se enamorará de Chat Noir.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó de repente haciéndola entrar en razón.

—¡¿Por qué harías eso?!

—Estamos en la torre Eiffel, el lugar más romántico del mundo, yo te amo y luces muy hermosa hoy. ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? —cuestionó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Por qué te dejaría hacerlo? Sería cómo traicionar al chico que me gusta aún si no tenemos nada —replicó—. Además, no creo que debas seguir enamorado de mí, sólo te va a herir —admitió bajando la mirada.

Chat Noir tomó su rostro con su mano para que lo mirara.

—Y a mí no me gusta verte sufrir —comentó con una seriedad extraña en él alejándose unos pasos—. ¡Vamos! Sólo por esta noche escápate con el gato en vez de esperar al príncipe —exclamó extendiendo su brazo invitándola.

—Sólo por esta noche —murmuró tan bajo que era improbable que él la hubiera escuchado—. Hoy quiero probar algo.

« _Quiero ver si me puedo enamorar de ti_ » añadió en su mente.

—Tampoco te pido que me escojas a mí por el resto de tu vida a partir de hoy. Sólo quiero pasar esta noche contigo _my Lady_ y hacer que te enamores de mí a partir de hoy —

En ese momento lo único que faltaba para que él fuera un verdadero príncipe sería que tuviera un traje de gala y una rosa en su mano, o eso es lo que pensó Marinette en ese momento. No puedo evitar soltar una risa en ese momento.

—Sí que eres un tonto, Chat —dijo—, pero supongo que aceptaré la invitación esta noche —

—Eso me hace de verdad feliz —la tomó del brazo para atraerla a él y darle un beso en la mejilla dejando a una Marinette más sonrojada que antes—. ¿Acaso Chat te comió la lengua? —comentó con ironía.

« _¡Maldito pervertido!_ » gritó en su mente de nuevo pasando de vergüenza a enojo. Al ver este repentino cambió de expresión, el rubio soltó una risa infantil.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó apoyando una mano en su cintura.

—¿Aquí en la torre Eiffel? No lo sé —comentó con sarcasmo.

Ambos rieron y Chat comenzó a guiarla en cada paso como si la música sonara en ese mismo lugar aunque sólo se tratara del sonido del viento. Cada paso que daban parecía ser totalmente natural como si hubiera sido el destino ponerlos en esa situación. Cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro sin decir nada pero aun así se decían muchas cosas. Cada uno poseía una sonrisa tierna en su rostro como si él fuera a ser el príncipe esa noche y ella como si estuviera enamorada de él y no de Adrien.

No supieron cuento tiempo se la pasaron viajando en la mirada de cada uno intentando saber que ocultaban, que sentían, que pensaban cada uno. Simplemente cuando se cansaron de bailar, Marinette se quitó sus tacones y se sentó en el borde dejando que el viento desacomodara más su cabello mientras él se sentaba a su lado para abrazarla por los hombros. Sin decir nada, simplemente veían las estrellas como si se preguntaran cuantas historias similares habían pasado así en la historia.

—Chat —lo llamó dulcemente—, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí —dijo sincera mientras se acostaba en su hombro.

—No tienes que agradecer, lo haría aún si no me lo pidieras.

—Es en serio —alzó su mirada para verlo—. A pesar de que seas un estúpido gato que parece que sólo sabe coquetear conmigo, pude darme cuenta de que eres importante en mi vida y por eso no quiero perderte —prosiguió—, pero mis sentimientos me confunden de tal manera que no sé si debo intentarlo contigo o con Adrien…

—¿A-Adrien? —parpadeó varias veces incrédulo. ¿De verdad estaba hablando de él? ¿No era una simple burla?

—Sí, así se llama el chico que te comenté —

A veces el destino parecía disfrutar de estas ironías de la vida y vaya que hoy era el día de suerte para este gato negro. Chat soltó una carcajada que asustó a Ladybug y se separó de él sin poder creer que se estuviera riendo en su cara.

—No me miras así, mi _Lady_ —intentó tomar un poco de aire—. Es sólo que no puedo creerlo —

—¿No puedes creer qué? —demandó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora mismo no puedo decírtelo….

—¡Pero…! —no pudo continuar con sus réplicas ya que Chat Noir puso sus labios sobre los suyos evitando que pudiera decir algo más.

—Sólo te robaré este —dijo una vez separándose—, la próxima vez estarás encantada de recibirlo.

—¿Pero qué…? —las cosas se habían tornado muy rara.

—Ahora no te diré nada —la silencio poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios—. Sólo quiero que te enamores del verdadero yo antes de que decirte todo.

—Chat… —antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el chico se levantó de su lugar y ella lo imitó dispuesta a obtener más respuestas.

Para su mala suerte, Chat parecía no ser capaz de revelar sus secretos tan fácilmente, ni siquiera a la mujer que amaba. El rubio de nuevo la cargó al estilo matrimonial para llevarla a casa y acabar definitivamente esta escapada nocturna. Ninguno dijo nada en el camino y eso de cierta manera le daba un ambiente triste a la escena.

—Nos vemos luego, princesa —se despidió una vez dejándola en el balcón y yéndose rápidamente.

Marinette se quedó ahí unos segundos viendo como él se marchaba sin saber esa ansiedad que sentía muy dentro de su ser. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a dormir y prepararse para un nuevo día. Quería fingir que nada de esto pasó pero estaba consciente de que esos sentimientos permanecerían ahí por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Durante las siguientes noches las visitas nocturnas continuaron y parecía que su amistad no había sufrido casi ningún cambio, a excepción de que los sentimientos de ambos crecían cada día y no podían evitarlo. Tal vez esta era la primera vez que el gato negro robó el corazón de una damisela.

* * *

 ** _Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó la idea pero de alguna manera con la parte final no quedé muy conforme. ¡¿Quieren una segunda parte?! Díganlo en los comentarios y lo pensaré, aunque claro, no les prometo nada porque Haruka-sama es una incumplida._**

 ** _Espero que les gusté este fic y veré si puedo hacer más de esta linda pareja o si posiblemente comience con mis parejas crack en este fandom también xD_**

 ** _Haruka-sama se despide~_**

 ** _Campaña para que inspiración-sama regrese:_**

 ** _Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen pago._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruka:**

 **No puedo creer que haya recibido tantos comentarios en un simple one-shot como éste ._.**

 **Debo admitirlo, al principio no tenía planeado hacer la continuación pero al ver que fue tan aceptado me dije "definitivamente tengo que hacerlo". Aunque me demoré demasiado ya que tenía otras cosas pendientes, y tenía otras prioridades sobre este fic, lamento eso u.u**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente me daban ganas de contestarlos todos pero no pude ya eran demasiados Dx Sorry por eso, pero gracias a ustedes es que pude darle una continuación a esto. Aunque claro, debo admitir que los reviews que simplemente decían: "continuación por favor" me decepcionaron un poco, pero bueno, supongo que la intención es la que cuenta (?)**

 **Ahora sí, dejo de escribir esta nota y los dejo leer xD**

* * *

 _ **Visitas Nocturnas**_

¿Cómo las cosas habían cambiado tan radicalmente en cuestión de meses? Desde que Marinette había conocido a Tikki, había tenido que adaptarse, cambiar su rutina diaria y en parte, su personalidad. Cuando por fin creyó que estaba tomando el control de su vida, de nuevo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que Chat Noir había venido a visitarla aquella noche en la que trabajaba en su vestido para impresionar a su amado Adrien, al principio pensaba en las muchas formas de fingir estar emocionada por su presencia y también en muchas maneras indirectas de echarlo, pero al ver que él seguía ahí sin importarle si estuviera ocupada o no, comenzó a acostumbrarse a su presencia. Al principio no se sentía cómoda con sus coqueteos y bromas estúpidas, pero comenzaron a hablar más y eso cambió la perspectiva que tenía sobre él, por un tiempo, lo vio como ese mejor amigo que siempre te escuchaba y te entendía a pesar de que tuvieran sus diferencias.

Pero esa faceta de mejor amigo se había ido totalmente al carajo en el mismo momento en que la besó.

Claro que desde hace un tiempo se sentía confundida entre Adrien y Chat Noir, pero siempre pensó que sus sentimientos por su compañero de clases eran más fuertes, pero no, aquel beso cambió todo para ella. De cierta manera sabía que debía escoger a Chat Noir, pero su corazón no podía sacar tan fácil el momento en el cual se enamoró de Adrien. Simplemente, no quería abandonar su primer amor así como así. Rayos, de verdad se sentía muy confundida.

Lo peor de todo, es que esto no podía hablarlo con nadie. Ella no era muy buena mentirosa y de seguro no sería capaz de narrar esta complicada historia sin soltar uno que otro detalle que revelara que ella era Ladybug, y tomando en cuenta lo intuitiva que era Alya, de seguro lo descubriría en cuestión de minutos.

De todas formas, aunque ella no dijera nada al respecto, las personas a su alrededor si podían notar un leve cambio en ella.

—Marinette, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Alya un día cuando iban juntas a casa.

—Eh —esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa—. S-Sí, estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Has estado más distraída de lo normal, todo el tiempo suspiras y se nota que algo te tiene con la cabeza dando vueltas —respondió la chica señalándola.

—Serán imaginaciones tuyas —replicó con torpeza.

Durante la mayor parte del camino, la morena intentó sacarle algo de información a su querida amiga, pero no pudo obtener algo relevante. Decidió dejar las cosas así y esperar a que Marinette le contara cuando quisiera.

Todo empeoró desde el momento en que Chat Noir dejó de visitarla poco a poco.

Al principio no se preocupó pensando que debía estar ocupado o algo por el estilo, pero luego comenzó a ser más recurrente y eso le confundió de sobremanera ¿cómo pensaba enamorarla si se alejaba de ella? Eso simplemente no tenía sentido. Pero tuvo un pensamiento algo deprimente sobre esto: ¿qué tal si estaba jugando con ella?... No, era imposible, por más tonto que fuera él jamás sería tan cruel como para hacer algo como eso. Pero ¿y si se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes al conocer su verdadera identidad? No quería creer que Chat fuera capaz de hacer una cosa como esa. Claro, no quería creerlo, pero esas ideas venían cómo si un gran cuchillo de desconfianza apuñalara a su confundido corazón de adolescente.

Este cambio fue notado de igual manera por Adrien, quien no pudo evitar preocuparse al verla con ese aire de melancolía a su alrededor. Ella mantenía una expresión que parecía decepcionada, decaída, como si su príncipe no se hubiera presentado la noche anterior a pesar de que le había prometido que ahí estaría. ¿Acaso era por él? Desde que se había enterado accidentalmente de que ella gustaba de él, su mente se había convertido en un caos. De todas formas, no podía negar que en ese momento, cuando descubrió quien había detrás de la máscara, su mente se desconectó por un momento de la realidad. Le dijo adiós a las inseguridades, a las posibilidades de que las cosas no salieran como él había pensado; simplemente pensó con una gran determinación que su único objetivo ahora era enamorarla de su verdadero yo, ya fuera como Adrien o como Chat Noir.

Los primeros días, intentó acercarse más a ella como Adrien, su compañero de clase. Claro a que a pesar de que su perspectiva sobre ella había cambiado solo un poco, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella seguía siendo ajena a que él sabía la verdad; de que ella era Ladybug y que estaba enamorada de él. Eso le complicaba mucho las cosas al acercarse a ella, no podía tomar la misma confianza con ella que había ganado siendo Chat Noir y tampoco podía lanzar muchas sospechas de que él era consciente de sus sentimientos; eso haría que sus posibilidades de acercarse a ella siendo Adrien fueran nulas. Sus métodos no funcionaron mucho a decir verdad y más bien parecía que seguía estancado en el mismo punto.

A veces simplemente quería mandar todo al diablo, tomarla de la mano y decirle «me gustas mucho Marinette» y a partir de ese momento revelarle la verdad: de que era Chat Noir. Y posiblemente, luego de eso, vivir una feliz vida de enamorados que sería merecedora de estar plasmada en un libro que permanecería por años. Pero no podía ser tan imprudente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la pelinegra ante estos hechos.

Ahí es cuando las dudas comenzaban para él. ¿Qué pasó con aquel joven que sin pensarlo dos veces le robó un beso a la chica que amaba? Tal vez sólo había podido llegar a hacerlo debido a la euforia de saber que las dos chicas de las cuales se había enamorado se trataban realmente de la misma persona.

Claro, pensaba dejar de visitarla como Chat Noir para tener más posibilidades como Adrien, pero no conseguiría nada así de todas formas.

Sus visitas fueron disminuyendo mientras buscaba una solución a los problemas que lo aquejaban, todos los días intentaba hablarle como Adrien, pero siempre con resultados algo negativos, podía notar que ella se sentía muy nerviosa con su presencia poniéndolo nervioso también evitando que él pudiera hablar normalmente con ella cómo antes. Además, notaba algo raro en ella, no eran tanto nervios por hablar con el chico que le gustaba, también podía detectar cierta culpabilidad en su mirada.

Pero no sólo se había distanciado de ella para pensar en un buen plan, a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, también tenía que admitir que temía de su reacción. Ella se había enamorado de Adrien, un chico normal y calmado de su salón, no del hiperactivo Chat Noir que bromeaba con ella. Sería un golpe demasiado duro si ella lo rechazaba después de enterarse de su verdadera identidad. No quería perderla ahora.

Chat Noir saltaba sobre los edificios de su gran ciudad, impulsándose de vez en cuando en su bastón, para poder llegar a su destino más rápido. Un nuevo Akuma había aparecido en la ciudad y era hora de cumplir con su trabajo.

Se encontró a su compañera y su mirada se iluminó, estaba tan preocupado por no haberla visitado que casi olvidaba lo grandiosa que se veía cuando tomaba su rol como superheroína. Rápidamente ella le dio algunas indicaciones, se veía más seria de lo normal lo que lo llevó a pensar que posiblemente se trataba de un akuma bastante fuerte. No tuvo muchas oportunidades de hablar con ella debido a que el akuma los tenía bastante ocupados, pero una vez que se deshicieron con este ─salvando una vez más la ciudad─ él se disponía a hacer el típico saludo que hacían después de una pelea, pero ella se había diciendo que ya se iba a acabar su transformación. Antes de decir que de todas formas conocía su verdadera identidad, ella ya se había ido.

Soltó un bufido algo inconforme, ya no tenía que huir como antes, después de todo él ya sabía su verdadera identidad. Miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro, tal vez él ya supiera que Marinette era Ladybug, pero el resto del mundo no y posiblemente la chica quería evitar un escándalo con respecto a ello. Al recordar que Chloé era fan número uno de Ladybug, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su amiga al darse cuenta de que estaba idolatrando a Marinette de alguna manera.

Volvió a casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, haber visto a Ladybug hoy le dio un poco más de coraje para hacer otro intento mañana.

Al día siguiente, fue a clases con una sonrisa en su rostro, saludó a Nino sentándose a su lado entablando una conversación cualquiera como dos jóvenes normales a esa edad. Mientras hablaba con Nino, miraba de reojo por la puerta con la esperanza de ver a Marinette y poder saludarla. La clase comenzó y todavía no había rastro de ella, pensó que llegaría tarde como era usual en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando ya habían pasado dos horas de clase, se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a venir.

Después de salir de clase, Alya se unió a la conversación que ambos mantenían. Guiado por la curiosidad, Adrien le preguntó a Alya si algo le había pasado a Marinette para que faltara el día de hoy, ella se encogió de hombros diciendo que no tenía idea alguna y que por ello pensaba ir a visitarla de una vez para ver cómo se encontraba.

Luego de volver a casa, pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en cómo estaría Marinette, ¿acaso le había pasado algo? ¿Se enfermaría? O ¿tal vez se trataba de otra cosa? Sin poder soportar más sus dudas, decidió ir a visitarla.

—Plagg —con sólo escuchar su nombre el kwami soltó un sonoro suspiro de aburrimiento.

—Nunca me dejas comer en paz —se quejó antes de que transformara a Adrien en Chat Noir.

Unos minutos después de estar recorriendo por los techos de las casas todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Marinette, pudo sentir como su corazón latía como loco cada segundo que se iba acercando. No podía evitar pensar en las muchas maneras en las que podría saludarla ─la mayoría incluía un mal chiste de por medio─, se preguntaba cómo sería su reacción al verlo, ¿se enojaría o se pondría feliz? Tal vez sería una mezcla de los dos.

Chat Noir llegó al balcón de su casa, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y con una gran ansiedad que le daban ganas de huir de ahí para poder desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, aun así, con algo de valentía pudo tocar la compuerta.

Pasó unos segundos ahí sin escuchar absolutamente nada ¿acaso se había dormido ya? Para estar totalmente seguro, decidió volver a tocar, pero para su grata sorpresa, pudo escuchar el sonido del interruptor seguido de unos ligeros pasos.

—¿Chat? —murmuró con un tono adormilado abriendo levemente la pequeña compuerta.

—El único e irrepetible, _my princess_ o ¿debería seguir llamándola _my lady_? —cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida agachándose para tener mayor contacto visual.

—No empieces —siseó la chica.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó cambiando su gesto a uno de preocupación, la veía más molesta por alguna razón.

—No es nada, un simple resfriado. Parece que los superhéroes no son inmunes a las enfermedades —soltó un suspiro.

—¡Entonces no deberías salir! —exclamó preocupado empujándola para obligarla a bajar—. No sería agradable que empeoraras —agregó bajando después de ella.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

—Claro ¿quién si no yo podría cuidar de tus sueños? —hizo una leve reverencia como si de un príncipe se tratara.

Marinette no respondió, simplemente se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida en algún punto de habitación.

—¿Princesa?

—Lo siento, es sólo que estaba pensando… —respondió.

Se quedaron de nuevo unos minutos en silencio. El héroe se extrañó bastante por este ambiente, usualmente ambos estarían hablando animadamente sobre sus vidas, de seguro la chica debía sentirse bastante mal.

El rubio comenzó a hablar de varias cosas, de lo que había hecho hoy ─omitiendo claramente que fue a la escuela y las cosas típicas que solía hacer como Adrien─, recibiendo algunas respuestas y después de un rato, por fin pudo sacarle una dulce sonrisa a la chica. No pudo sentirse más feliz en ese momento al ver que por fin la había animado, por lo menos un poco.

—Bueno, princesa, no sería muy bueno seguir interrumpiendo tu hermoso descanso —dijo levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a irse.

—¿Ya te vas tan pronto? —pudo sentir un eje de decepción en su voz.

—Pensé que estabas algo cansada —comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sí lo estoy, pero debo admitir que a veces es bueno tener compañía, incluso de gatos tan molestos como tú —bromeó ella.

Chat Noir se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

—De verdad estás enferma, usualmente siempre me echas cuando es muy tarde.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora, ya nos vemos tan poco que es como una buena oportunidad para hablar más contigo —confesó ella mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento por haberte dejado abandonada un poco, mi Lady —soltó un leve suspiro.

Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose por un periodo de tiempo que a ambos les pareció eterno pero que a la vez, no les costaría creer que sólo duró un segundo. Ella parecía mirarlo con curiosidad, como si intentara descubrir en ese intercambio de miradas porqué la había dejado de lado por tantos días. Mientras que él, simplemente se deleitaba con sus orbes azules, pensando que eran los ojos más lindos que jamás había visto.

Finalmente, Marinette cedió ante esa pequeña «competencia» de miradas, apartando su vista.

—Chat, el hecho de que te hayas enterado que yo soy Ladybug ¿afectó un poco tus sentimientos hacia mí? —preguntó seriamente, con un aire melancólico como si esperara que calmara sus dudas con su respuesta.

El rubio se quedó unos momentos planeando su respuesta, quería recordar cada detalle de lo que sentía y aun así sabía que le faltarían muchas cosas por agregar, pero intentaría rescatar lo más importante.

—Marinette —tomó sus dos manos y arrodillándose frente a ella para que lo mirara fijamente—. Mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado en buen sentido, ahora sólo siento que cada día me enamoro más de ti, ya que puedo conocer tus dos facetas. No me siento en lo absoluto decepcionado, en cambio, creo que cada día me sorprendes más —admitió con una dulce sonrisa.

La chica de cabello negro se quedó totalmente callada, abrió levemente la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero al final ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

—Parece que últimamente el «gato te comió la lengua» ¿no? —bromeó el joven como si quisiera acabar con el momento «incómodo».

—Simplemente estoy muy enferma —replicó ella—. Me iré a dormir —avisó soltando sus manos.

—De acuerdo, entonces yo me iré —dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su lugar—. Dulces sueños princesa. Recuerda que este gato siempre protegerá tus sueños —dijo con una sonrisa seductora haciendo un ademán de despedida y marchándose de su habitación.

Cuando Marinette quedó a solas, se levantó de su cama para apagar la luz de su habitación, se tiró en su cama soltando un suspiro cansado y luego se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza como si no quisiera que nadie, ni siquiera Tikki, vieran el inmenso sonrojo que Chat Noir había provocado en ella.

«Estúpido gato»

Luego de una noche dando vueltas en la cama, Marinette fue el día siguiente al instituto con toda la determinación de no pensar más en Chat Noir, siempre que veía a ese gato, sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir de noche.

—Marinette ¿segura que estás bien? Te noto algo cansada —dijo su amiga morena algo preocupada.

—Tranquila, estaré bien —intentó tranquilizarla con una torpe sonrisa.

—Mira quien viene —señaló disimuladamente con una sonrisa maliciosa al rubio quien pasaba por la puerta. Adrien saludó a ambas con una gran sonrisa, mientras Alya miraba a su amiga de reojo para poder burlarse de cualquier reacción. Para su gran sorpresa, Marinette saludó al rubio normalmente y no hizo ningún escándalo cuando éste se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —cuestionó.

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Usualmente cuando Adrien te saludas estás más emocionada, hablando de lo hermoso que se ve y todas esas cosas típicas de ti —respondió en un susurro.

En ese momento la pelinegra comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa, sabía que su amiga era muy intuitiva pero maldecía más el hecho de ser tan obvia. No podía decirle que «otra» persona estaba ocupando sus pensamientos en ese momento.

—Ehmm bueno —balbuceó la chica mirando hacia otro lado.

—Acaso ¿conociste a un nuevo chico? —preguntó en un tono más alto llamando la atención de los dos chicos que estaban al frente.

—¿U-un chico nuevo? C-claro que no, como crees —intentó disimular en vano, era obvio que su actitud dejaba mucho que investigar.

—Quien lo diría, y parecías tan enamorada que pensé que jamás podrías enamorarte de otra persona —comentó con una gran sonrisa palmeando su hombro.

Adrien estuvo atento a toda la conversación, no sabía como sentirse con respecto a ella ¿feliz? ¿Preocupado? Era muy difícil de saber ya que no sabía si esto significaba si enamorarle como Chat Noir estaba dando resultados o simplemente había conocido a alguien más, pero ¿a quién? Rayos, no debió haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo, ahora no tenía idea alguna de con quien se estaba juntando últimamente.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nino llamando su atención.

—Sí, simplemente estaba pensando en algo —contestó con una leve sonrisa.

Luego de un largo día de clases, Adrien y Nino se encontraban hablando mientras salían del instituto, a veces el rubio lamentaba el hecho de no poder irse a casa con él como cualquier estudiante normal, pero sabía que no era bueno pedirle más a su padre, ya había sido un milagro que lo dejara en esa escuela.

—Por cierto, ¿no crees que sería genial salir con Alya y Marinette mañana? —preguntó una vez que llegaron a las escaleras.

—Me parece buena idea, mañana no tengo nada que hacer así que suena perfecto —aceptó él guardándose su emoción típica de una chica que ve a su ídolo. Esta sería su oportunidad para intentar algo como Adrien.

Aquella noche, no la visitó, decepcionando un poco a Marinette.

* * *

—De verdad estás rara, se supone que deberías estar muy emocionada ya que vamos a salir con Adrien y Nino hoy —comentó Alya mientras ambas esperaban en el parque a que ambos chicos se presentaran.

—Pero en verdad estoy emocionada —replicó la chica intentando no lanzar más sospechas.

Alya simplemente le lanzó una mirada de sospecha.

—M-mira, ahí vienen —señaló ella con una gran sonrisa y cierto nerviosismo—. Adrien se ve muy bien hoy —agregó con un leve sonrojo.

—Falta más emoción —dijo sin seguir muy convencida.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó el moreno bastante animado.

Adrien lo imitó.

—H-hola —tartamudeó Marinette intentando no ver tan fijamente al rubio.

—Bueno ¿entonces vamos? —sugirió Alya mientras empujaba un poco a su amiga para que quedara más cerca de Adrien.

—¿Cómo estás Marinette? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa el rubio.

—Bien, bastante emocionada por pasar tiempo conti…digo, de pasar tiempo con ustedes —se corrigió rápidamente soltando una leve sonrisa algo torpe.

«¡Bien! Todavía sigo nerviosa a su lado, eso significa que sigue gustándome» celebró inútilmente en su cabeza.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a ver una película que se estrenaba el mismo día. El plan había sido creado por Alya y Nino para poder juntar a sus dos mejores amigos, ¿qué mejor forma de hacer que dos personas se volvieran más cercanas qué llevándolas a ver una película de terror? De seguro habían muchas mejores opciones, pero eso fue lo primero que se les ocurrió en esa semana.

Para que su plan funcionara, Alya y Nino dejaron a Adrien y a Marinette en puestos contiguos. Una vez empezó la película, ambos esperaban por lo menos un pequeño avance en la relación de ambos después de esto.

Marinette de vez en cuando se asustaba con una escena, pero no llegaba al punto de agarrarse del brazo de Adrien para sentirse más segura. En cambio el rubio, le prestaba más atención a las expresiones de Marinette que a la misma película y por eso de vez en cuando tenía que disimular una leve risa. Cuanto deseaba abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, lástima que no tuviera la confianza suficiente con ella para hacerlo, tal vez con Chat Noir tendría más privilegios, pero no podía depender siempre de su alter ego para hacerse más cercano a ella.

—Marinette ¿estás bien? —susurró inclinándose un poco a su lado, al parecer esto asustó más de lo imaginado a la chica quien casi termina botando las palomitas que tenía.

—S-sí, e-estoy bien, nada de eso es real —más que intentar convencerlo a él parecía que se quería convencer a ella misma.

Cuando Adrien volvió de nuevo su vista a la pantalla, ella se permitió soltar un largo suspiro. Miró de reojo a Adrien y éste también la miró de la misma manera, se quedaron un rato intercambiando miradas sin saber exactamente qué decir, o mejor dicho ¿era necesario decir algo?

Al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo muy fijamente, Marinette apartó rápidamente la vista totalmente avergonzada.

«¡Ahora pensará que soy una especie de acosadora!» se alteró innecesariamente.

El chico de ojos verdes simplemente formó una leve risa y continuó mirando la película. En algunos momentos, el rubio intentaba acercarse a ella por medio de acciones muy sutiles, como el de rozar su mano mientras comían palomitas o cuando ella apoyara su mano al lado de su asiento. Pero al parecer estos trucos no eran suficientes, después de todo ella simplemente pensarían que habían sido un simple accidente y ya. Si tan sólo pudiera ser tan coqueto como Chat Noir en esos momentos las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Una vez que terminó la película, el grupo de amigos salió y Adrien vio la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a hablarle sobre la película.

—¿Te asustó mucho? —obviamente esto era una pregunta retórica.

—N-no mucho, ya sabes, es sólo ficción —soltó una torpe sonrisa intentando lucir más confiada.

Entablaron una corta conversación referente al tema, Adrien tuvo sumo cuidado en hacer que la chica se sintiera más cómoda, quería verla como cuando tenían sus charlas nocturnas, quería verla sonreír sin problemas, de contarle sus más profundos pensamientos sin temor de que pareciera una tonta. Simplemente quería que ella le mostrara como era en realidad sin temer de nada.

A veces, en sus pensamientos más abismales, él le decía sin ningún problema: «te amo cómo eres, así que no tienes que ocultarte con tu timidez». Pero aquellas palabras le parecían muy osadas y sabía que no todo pasaría como lo había planeado en su mente.

El grupo de amigos decidió ir por unos refrescos, de nuevo Marinette fue con Alya y Adrien con Nino.

—¿Cómo están yendo las cosas? —preguntó con picardía la morena.

—Supongo que ¿bien?

—¿Cómo qué supones? ¿Acaso no estaban hablando hace unos minutos atrás?

—Sabes que no es tan fácil hablar normalmente con él por unos segundos —replicó la chica desanimada—. Mi torpeza se esconde por unos minutos y luego ¡puf! Aparece de nuevo arruinando las cosas —soltó un suspiro resignada.

—No te preocupes, de seguro hiciste más avances de lo que imaginaste —puso una mano en su hombro y le brindó una sonrisa.

—Te veo algo decaído hermano —comentó Nino.

—No es nada —soltó un leve suspiro indicando lo contrario.

—¿Seguro? —insistió.

—Bueno, tal vez sea porque no me he podido acercar mucho a Marinette hoy…

—Oh ¿acaso te estás interesando en ella?

Ahora que lo recordaba, no le había mencionado a Nino sobre su reciente gusto por Marinette.

—Sí, hace poco me di cuenta de ello —afirmó.

—No te preocupes hermano —dijo abrazándolo por los hombros—. Tal vez si ambos se vuelven más cercanos, puede haber entre ustedes —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Claro que como mejor amigo quería decirle: «También le gustas a ella». Pero le había hecho una promesa a Marinette y Alya y no pensaba romperla a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, además, sería interesante ver como Adrien intentaba conquistar a la chica por su cuenta.

—Además, ¡confía más en ti! Eres el más popular entre las chicas. Eres carismático, de seguro podrás conquistarla —recalcó dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Gracias Nino.

El intrépido héroe había reducido totalmente sus visitas nocturnas a su querida compañera de clase de un día para otro, dejando, sin saberlo, aún más confundida a la pobre chica quien se preguntaba por qué venía y volvía como si de un gato callejero se tratara.

—Últimamente estás suspirando más de lo normal —comentó un día cualquiera Alya siendo escuchada por Adrien.

—No es nada…

—Y sigues con lo mismo, si no fuera nada entonces no suspirarías tanto. Ya sabes lo que dicen: «cada suspiro se lleva un poco de tu felicidad» —dijo sabiamente la morena.

—Bueno, es un problema con un gato —relevó ella algo insegura llamando aún más la atención del rubio quien fingía no estar tan pendiente de la conversación.

¿Acaso Marinette le hablaría sobre su amistad con Chat Noir a la «periodista» Alya? No era por ser grosero, pero no creía que fuera lo mejor si lo que menos quería era hacer un gran escándalo.

—¿Un gato?

—S-sí, un gato callejero. Venía todas las noches a mi casa y yo le daba algo de comida o lo dejaba en mi cuarto de vez en cuando —obviamente se notaba algo nerviosa por la mentira que estaba contando—. En fin, últimamente ese gato no se ha aparecido en mi casa y por eso he estado preocupada. Temo que le haya pasado algo —bajó sus hombros soltando otro suspiro.

—Parece que de verdad te encariñaste con ese gatito para deprimirte tanto —comentó con una tierna sonrisa—. No te preocupes, de seguro vendrá de nuevo o ya encontró un hogar —puso una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

—Sí, supongo que es eso —más bien parecía que la respuesta no la convenció en lo absoluto.

¿Qué podía concluir Adrien de esta conversación? En primer lugar ─y lo que le causaba más felicidad─ era el hecho de que Marinette sí estaba preocupada por él y parecía que quería volverlo a ver. El problema, era que realmente ella no deseaba verlo realmente a él, bueno sí, pero a la vez no, ella anhelaba ver a Chat Noir no a Adrien. Era increíble, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por este hecho ¡era imposible que se sintiera celoso de sí mismo!

Por lo menos eso significaba algo bueno, Chat Noir si se había ganado su cariño de alguna manera, eso sólo lo motivaba más revelar por fin su identidad, pero todavía seguía siendo demasiado pronto.

—Hermano ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nino al ver como su cara había cambiado en un instante.

—Sí, simplemente recordé algo desagradable —mintió mirando hacia otro lado.

—Debe ser por lo que te dijo tu padre ¿no? —el contrario soltó un suspiro—. No te preocupes, encontraremos una forma de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con todos —apoyó una mano en su hombro alzando su pulgar con la otra.

¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿De qué estaría hablando? Se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que de repente lo recordó. Pronto se celebraría el Día Nacional de Francia, un evento de gran importancia histórica y como cada año, lanzarían unos hermosos fuegos artificiales que se verían por toda la ciudad. Claro que él no quería verlo solo desde su cuarto, así que algunos de sus amigos se iban a reunir en un lugar para poder verlo mejor y poder disfrutar de ese espectáculo, pero al parecer su padre se negaría de nuevo a que fuera un estudiante normal.

—Espero convencerlo hoy, ya al final de esta semana es el evento —continuó el rubio soltando un suspiro de decepción.

Durante las clases, su mente estaba en otro lugar, específicamente en que haría ese día. Se pregunto si Marinette también iría. Y sí era así ¿podría ser una oportunidad para acercarse más a ella? El único problema que veía era su padre, no podía escaparse o estaría arriesgándose a sufrir un severo castigo. Tal vez tendría que fingir ser un niño bueno y luego escaparse utilizando el poder de Chat Noir para entrar sin que nadie lo notara…

De verdad quería encontrar alguna manera sencilla de poder pasar tiempo con ella. Era el escenario perfecto después de todo, sólo podía imaginar su bello rostro iluminarse ante los hermosos fuegos artificiales, de seguro sonreiría como siempre y sería capaz de apreciar su rostro por unos segundos antes de que él volviera su vista hacia el cielo.

—Adrien, ya es hora de irnos —avisó Nino algo incómodo al verlo tan soñador.

El chico despertó de su ensoñación y preparó su mochila para poder irse a casa. En ese día, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba poder pasar ese día con Marinette. Después de un largo debate consigo mismo, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que debería usar esa oportunidad para revelarle su mayor secreto. Era algo bastante arriesgo y posiblemente podía arruinar todo lo que tenía con ella, pero realmente deseaba decírselo, si no lo hacía ahora, jamás lo haría y al final las cosas terminarían mucho peor.

Así que al día siguiente, con toda la determinación del mundo, justo después de las clases, Adrien esperó a Marinette en la salida. Por suerte había despistado a Chloé así que ella no se interpondría cuando estuviera hablando con la pelinegra. Se sentía nervioso, por no decir ansioso, movía su pie frenéticamente cansado de la espera, a las afueras estaba la limosina que siempre lo estaba esperando cada vez que salía de clases y sabía que faltaba poco antes de que Natalie saliera para ir a buscarlo.

—Marinette —la llamó al verla caminar con Alya hacia la salida. La chica inmediatamente se tensó al escuchar su voz y la morena simplemente le lanzó una mirada cómplice para luego marcharse aprovechando que su amiga se había distraído—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella asintió robóticamente, era obvio que no se esperaba esto.

—¿Quisieras ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo?

—¿Y-yo? —él asintió—. P-pero ¿no se supone que nos reuniríamos con todos? —Adrien se sintió un idiota ante su pregunta, se había olvidado esos planes.

—Entonces ¿podría ir a recogerte en tu casa?

Marinette lo miró totalmente sorprendida por aquellas palabras que sólo aceleraban más el latido de su corazón. ¿Esta no era otra de sus fantasías? ¿Realmente Adrien estaba ofreciéndose a recogerla?

Se quedó sin habla y comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido, posiblemente estaba intentando decir «sí». Alya al ver esto ─porque ella jamás se perdería un evento tan impresionante como este─ decidió ir en su ayuda.

—Ella acepta —dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga por los hombros—. A las 8 sería una buena hora. Nos vemos luego —se despidió con una gran sonrisa mientras guiaba a su amiga hacia la salida.

Adrien soltó un suspiro al verlas irse, por lo menos ahora había cumplido su primer objetivo. Al ver a Nathalie parado en la salida se asustó un poco, su cara le daba a entender que estaba enojada por su retardo.

¿Cómo se iba a declarar? ¿Qué tipo de palabras le diría? Debatía bastante consigo mismo sobre eso, después de todo, iba a revelarle el secreto que tanto había prometido guardar. Estuvo tan nervioso esos últimos días, que Nino rápidamente infirió que pronto se confesaría o algo por el estilo, al principio Adrien intentó negarlo pero era engañar a su hermano de otra madre.

Finalmente el día llegó y Adrien estaba más que dispuesto a ir a la casa de Marinette temprano. Caminaba de un lado para otro totalmente nervioso, incluso Plagg ya se había cansado de verlo así, por eso simplemente optó por ignorarlo y tomar su merecida siesta. La última media hora fue eterna, sentía que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer otra actividad para distraerse pero era muy temprano para irse. Cuánto odiaba este tipo de situaciones.

—Adrien —Nathalie tocó la puerta—. Tu padre quiere que te arregles, iremos a un evento. Lamento avisarte tan tarde —avisó con su tono tan característico de siempre.

—Espera un momento, él no me avisó nada de esto —replicó él con cierta molestia mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

—No tienes nada que hacer ahora, además, dice que debes acostumbrarte a estos eventos —dijo ella empleando su tono frío de siempre.

En ese momento el rubio maldijo todo en su mente, sabiendo que él no podía quejarse de esto, después de todo, él estaba pensando escaparse esa misma noche. No podía arriesgarse a que un estúpido comentario condenara su vida de escapadas nocturnas como Chat Noir.

Se arregló con uno de los mejores trajes que tenía, aunque su expresión era bastante apagada. Con hechos así, a veces recordaba la jaula que le había sido impuesta hace muchos años atrás.

Tenían que ir a uno de esos eventos donde se reunían grandes empresarios para celebrar algo importante. La elegancia y la falsa cortesía eran los papeles principales en este tipo de eventos. Definitivamente odiaba estar aquí y aún más por el hecho de que faltaría a una promesa.

Sacó su celular aprovechando que nadie le estaba hablando en ese momento y le mandó un mensaje a Marinette:

«Lo siento, parece que llegaré más tarde de lo esperado»

Antes de guardar el celular, recibió un mensaje casi al instante.

«No te preocupes. ¿Te demoras mucho?»

«Tal vez»

Esta vez tardó unos minutos más en responder.

«No me importaría esperarte»

Al instante pasó por su mente una tímida Marinette que no sabía si era correcto o no enviar ese mensaje, pero de alguna manera, esto logró que recuperara un poco sus ánimos. La esperanza creció en él, tenía la total determinación de ir a ver con ella los fuegos artificiales, era lo único que deseaba ese día.

.

.

.

Marinette miraba con aburrimiento el paisaje de la ciudad. Las calles estaban teñidas con la bandera de Francia, se sentía el espíritu patriótico y la felicidad recorría cada una de sus calles. La torre Eiffel deslumbraba como nunca y a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de la música resonar a través de las calles. De seguro sus amigos estaban pasando un gran rato en aquel momento, y ella se encontraba ahí como princesa encerrada en una torre esperando que su príncipe viniera a su rescate.

—Marinette… —murmuró Tikki algo adolorida de verla así.

—No te preocupes, sé que él vendrá —dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

La kwami observó a su usuaria una vez más. Lucía realmente hermosa ese día, tenía un vestido bastante femenino con los colores de la bandera, ella se lo había pasado haciendo desde hace un mes y sabía lo frustrante que debe ser estar encerrada en tu cuarto sin poder mostrarle tu creación a nadie más.

Parecía que las horas pasaban de una manera tan rápida y tan lenta que no sabía si había quedado como una tonta al decir que lo esperaría, ¿qué tal sí él no venía el día de hoy? ¿Sí al final era más importante lo que estuviera haciendo en este momento? Pero al menos él hubiera dicho eso ¿no? Odiaba mortificarse de esa forma, por lo menos las cosas serían mejores si Chat Noir estuviera con ella en ese momento.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro apoyando ambos brazos en el barandal, mirando con cierto aburrimiento el paisaje. Podía ser que la torre Eiffel luciera hermosa en ese momento y posiblemente los fuegos artificiales también lo fueran, pero para ella, no eran tan hermosos cuando se sentía tan sola.

Seguía pensando en qué estaría haciendo Adrien, en por qué Chat Noir no había aparecido en su casa últimamente, y por qué se sentía tan confundida con respecto a los dos chicos. Se sentía como una mala persona al gustarle dos personas, por una parte Adrien era el chico de sus sueños pero aun así, Chat Noir logró conquistarla a su manera.

Cerró los ojos apreciando la suave brisa de ese momento.

—¿Por qué tan sola? Mi Lady.

Marinette abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, sin poder articular palabra alguna miró a la persona que estaba a su lado, específicamente se encontraba sentando en el barandal.

—¡Chat Noir! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —inquirió algo sorprendida, de verdad esperaba verlo hoy pero no creyó que estuvieran tan bien sincronizados.

—El único —dijo bajando del barandal y apoyando su brazo en este haciendo así una pose algo coqueta—. Pensé que estarías celebrando con tu familia o amigos este día tan especial.

—Pasaron ciertas cosas… —comentó algo nerviosa, no sabía si explicarle la situación, Chat Noir se veía tan animado que no quería poner tenso el ambiente con sus problemas.

—Entonces, supongo que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad —dijo él usando su sonrisa gatuna para luego tomar gentilmente su mano—. ¿Le permitirías a este gato callejero ver los fuegos artificiales con una princesa?

—Concedido —respondió con una sonrisa. Anteriormente habría bromeado más al respecto, pero al ser consciente de los sentimientos que tenía por ella y debido a sus recientes debates mentales, esos comentarios además de hacerla feliz, simplemente hacían más difícil su decisión.

Chat Noir comenzó a hablar de una infinidad de cosas como si supiera que ella no tenía nada que decir, de cierta forma, agradeció esto, escuchar sus historias aumentó un poco su ánimo y la hizo reír en algunas ocasiones. Cuánto había extrañado esos momentos donde sentía que ambos podían olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor, de todas las cosas que lo molestaban, sentirse estar en el lugar más cómodo del mundo donde podían sacar cómo realmente eran sabiendo que el otro no los juzgaría. Deseaba que esos momentos jamás terminaran.

—Oh mira, ya casi van a comenzar —indicó Marinette señalando el cielo.

A los pocos minutos, millones de flores de aparecieron en el cielo, tiñendo este de brillantes colores que se vieron reflejados en los ojos de cada uno. La fresca noche de verano se vio iluminada por los colores de la bandera francesa captando la atención de todos. Marinette se vio atrapada en esos hermosos colores, como si fuera un escenario casi surrealista, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la escena y por unos momentos, fue ajena de lo que pasaba en este mundo, excepto del hecho de que Chat Noir se encontraba a su lado, posiblemente igual de hipnotizado por esas hermosas flores incandescentes.

Pero realmente, el rubio dirigió su mirada a su lado y quedó cautivado con el hermoso rostro de la chica siendo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales. Fue una imagen que quedó gradaba en su memoria para siempre.

—Marinette —murmuró imperceptiblemente y por un momento creyó que ella no lo había escuchado, pero a los pocos segundos, sus hermosos ojos azules se dirigieron hacia él. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, el rostro del chico fue acercándose cada vez más al suyo.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento al sentir la cercanía entre ambos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo, sus pupilas se dilataron debido a la sorpresa, pero no pudo mover su cuerpo y las palabras quedaron en la punta de su lengua. Cuando sus labios por fin se tocaron, ella de nuevo se olvidó de todo, se olvidó del hecho de que Adrien no había ido ese día, de su confusión, de sus problemas, ahora simplemente quería apreciar ese romántico momento que estaba viviendo ahora y deseaba que ese momento no fuera interrumpido.

Fue un dulce toque, casi inocente y no fue tan sorpresivo como el primero. El rubio, puso delicadamente una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella mientras que Marinette apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro.

Luego de que se separaran unos segundos después, Chat Noir arqueó una ceja y rápidamente la vergüenza se vio reflejada en el rostro de la pelinegra.

—Así que ¿esta vez disfrutaste el beso? —inquirió con un tono coqueto.

—No digas nada más, por favor —pidió mientras se separaba rápidamente de él para apoyarse en el barandal y luego voltear hacia otro lado.

—¿Enojada de que el gato te «te comió la lengua»?

—¡Ahg! —gruñó exasperada—. Simplemente me tomaste con la guardia baja… —murmuró.

—Bueno, supongo que preferías que ese tal Adrien te hubiera besado ¿no? —la miró de reojo esperando una reacción.

La chica se crispó en su lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle a Adrien justo ahora? Eso sólo le recordaba lo confundida que estaba.

—Supongo que no me equivoco… —soltó un leve suspiro.

—Escucha —comenzó a decir Marinette mirándolo fijamente—. No estaba pensando en Adrien en ese momento, ya que… —tuvo que reunir todo su valor para poder decirlo—, de alguna manera, también siento que me estás gustando —confesó firmemente viéndolo a los ojos.

A los pocos segundos bajó la mirada, sin estar muy segura de que decir a continuación.

—Pero tampoco significa que me haya dejado de gustar Adrien —aclaró—. Simplemente…siento que estoy en un dilema con ustedes dos últimamente —soltó un pesado suspiro.

Ya a este punto los fuegos artificiales habían terminado dejando el lugar más tranquilo de lo habitual, pero esto sólo generaba más tensión para el momento; o esto pensaba Marinette.

Chat Noir simplemente se quedó totalmente callado intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír ¿Marinette le acababa de decir que tenía una oportunidad? ¡No podría creerlo! Aunque a decir verdad, era muy extraño estar celoso de uno mismo.

—Pero supongo que has ganado más puntos el día de hoy, Adrien ni siquiera se presentó el día de hoy… —murmuró ella algo decepcionada.

El héroe pasó de estar celebrando en su mente, a sentirse totalmente culpable. Había optado por presentarse de esa forma ya que de esa forma había logrado huir de la fiesta a la cual su padre lo había obligado a ir y además lo ayudó a llegar más rápido, por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba esperando a una persona totalmente diferente.

Apretó fuertemente su puño sintiéndose frustrado de no poder hacer algo para cambiar ese rostro lleno de tristeza. Bueno, había una opción pero realmente no sabía si llevarla a cabo, tenía mucho miedo de la posible reacción de la chica, de lo que podría pasar más a futuro, pero a la vez, sabía que esta era una oportunidad de una en un millón, si no lo decía ahora, jamás lo haría.

—Marinette, necesito decirte algo —dijo él empleando un tono más serio de lo usual, incluso la chica se mostró sorprendida al oírlo.

—¿Pasa…algo?

—En primer lugar, lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —insistió ella cada vez más preocupada. Chat Noir simplemente rascó su nuca nervioso para luego verla a los ojos.

—Marinette, nunca te he mentido con el hecho de que me gustas, pero hay algo que te he ocultado por mucho tiempo e incluso ahora, me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho cuando yo supe tu secreto —comenzó a decir—. Creo que ya es hora de que sepas quien es mi verdadero yo… —bajó la mirada por un momento.

Se quitó el anillo para quitar su transformación.

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante de ella, el mismísimo Adrien, su primer amor, se encontraba frente a ella.

¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirse en ese momento? ¿Enojada por qué le ocultó ese gran secreto todo este tiempo? ¿Feliz por qué finalmente supo su gran secreto? ¿Aliviada de saber que los dos chicos que la tenían en un dilema resultaron ser la misma persona? No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, pero a la vez, entre todas esas emociones mezcladas, había un poco de decepción en ellas.

—¿Marinette? —la llamó en un tono algo preocupado temiendo que todo se hubiera ido hacia abajo.

—Adrien, yo… —no sabía que decir, ¿qué debería responderle? A pesar de que ganas no le faltaban de tirarse a sus brazos, la duda no se iba de su cabeza, después de todo, él le había mentido todo este tiempo aun sabiendo el secreto de ella. Sus palabras quedaron a la mitad, ni siquiera estaba segura de que pedirle. ¿Qué tendría que hacer en estas situaciones? Por una parte quería echarlo y regañarlo por sus acciones tan egoístas a su parecer, pero a la vez quería correr a abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad.

El rubio vaciló en unos momentos si acercarse o no, temía por un posible rechazo por parte de ella.

—Realmente no sé cómo sentirme al respecto —confesó ella con la mirada gacha—. En primer lugar ¿por qué me ocultaste eso por tanto tiempo? Entiendo que antes no podíamos decir nuestras identidades, pero por lo menos cuando supiste mi secreto me hubieras dicho también tu identidad especialmente cuando eras alguien tan cercano a mí —comenzó a decir ella con cierto dolor—. Y cuándo me dijiste qué querías que me enamorara de «tu verdadero yo» ¿acaso el Adrien que conocía era una mentira? —cuestionó ella. A este punto ya varias lágrimas se estaba acumulando en sus ojos.

Al rubio se le rompió el corazón al verla así dándose cuenta de su gran error, eso era lo que justamente no quería que pasara pero a la vez era su culpa por ocultárselo por tanto tiempo.

—Pero felicidades, al final si me terminé enamorando de Chat Noir —dijo con cierta ironía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Pero ¿cómo debería reaccionar al saber que mi primer amor posiblemente fue una mentira?

Él tenía que decir algo rápido, tenía que arreglar la situación de alguna forma sino quería alejarse totalmente de ella, pero no llegaba alguna palabra de consuelo en este momento, cualquier idea que aparecía en su mente rápidamente la desechaba ya que pensaba que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Marinette, yo… —Adrien dudó unos momentos.

—Olvida lo que dije, sólo que estoy algo confundida ahora mismo —soltó un largo suspiro. Su garganta le dolía un poco ya que estaba intentando controlar el llanto que amenazaba con salir—. Ya cumpliste con tu promesa de ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo, y ya es algo tarde, puedes irte —dijo ella mientras volvía su vista hacia el cielo.

Adrien dudó, su voz tan melancólica y triste le daba la certeza de que no quería estar sola pero no estaba seguro si verdaderamente ella querría su compañía. Era difícil tratar de conocer sus sentimientos sólo por su expresión, era bastante solitaria pero ¿qué tal si sólo la hacía enojar más por quedarse ahí?

Soltó un suspiro algo resignado, lo mejor en esas situaciones era dejarla sola.

Se transformó de nuevo en Chat Noir, para decepción de Marinette quien pensó que por lo menos insistiría un poco más, pero al darse cuenta de sus deseos, se regañó a sí misma, no debía complicar mucho las cosas. Era mejor así.

—Mañana regresaré, y el día siguiente también —comenzó a decir él—. Vendré todas las noches a este lugar hasta que estés dispuesta a hablar conmigo —declaró firmemente para sorpresa de la pelinegra.

Antes de que ella pudiera procesar totalmente lo que acababa de oír, el rubio ya había desaparecido en medio de la noche.

—Marinette ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tikki preocupada saliendo de su escondite.

—No —contestó sinceramente mientras se recostaba contra el barandal cayendo lentamente hasta finalmente estar sentada. Abrazó sus rodillas ocultando su rostro y comenzó a llorar como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

La Kwami se quedó a su lado sin saber exactamente que palabras decir. Era una situación bastante complicada, después de todo, a pesar de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, no quitaba el hecho de que le habían mentido, habían roto su confianza de una horrible manera y sabía que Adrien no sería perdonado tan fácil.

En su mente, Marinette se quejaba de todo, preguntándose varias cosas y cuestionando las respuestas que ella misma se daba. Se sentía como una tonta, ¿acaso Adrien había disfrutado verla como una tonta? Le había contado todo lo que pensaba sobre él, muchas cosas vergonzosas y él ni siquiera se dignó a decirle algo cuando descubrió que estaba hablando de él. Que quería enamorarla con su verdadero yo era una vil mentira, sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, parecía más bien que sólo la estaba probando. Se sentía tan miserable en ese momento, jamás pensó que el perfecto Adrien tuviera una actitud como esa.

Siempre había pensado que él sería el chico de sus sueños, el hombre perfecto para ello, pero estaba más equivocada que nunca. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que había roto su confianza de esa manera? Una cosa era que ambos hubieran ocultado su identidad, pero cuando ella reveló por accidente la suya ¿no hubiera sido mejor que él se lo hubiera confesado en ese instante? Aunque…posiblemente él tuviera miedo, pero eso no era razón para engañarla de esa manera tan cruel. Había jugado con su pobre corazón, le había contado todos sus secretos, todo lo que pensaba de él y aun así la volvió a enamorar con su otra faceta, la cual pensó que nunca iba a amar.

Se sentía muy confundida y enojada en este momento, por una parte quería justificar lo que hizo e intentar perdonarlo, pero tampoco podía borrar de su mente el hecho de que le había mentido.

Al día siguiente, Marinette no se presentó en la escuela. Esto de cierta forma no lo sorprendió, pero sólo logró que aumentara más su culpabilidad.

¿Por qué le había mentido en primer lugar? ¿De verdad había sido una buena idea confesar su secreto? Realmente no lo sabía, no estaba seguro de nada, era la primera vez que tenía dudas como esas y de alguna manera sentía que iba a enloquecer, pero a la vez, los sentimientos de angustia llenaban su pecho al ver lo afectada que había salido Marinette. Tampoco esperaba que aceptara todo tan fácilmente, pero tampoco pensó ser rechazado de esa manera.

La mayoría de personas a su alrededor notaron este cambio en su ánimo, pero a pesar de las preguntas insistentes por parte de Nino y Chloé, no pudieron sacar ninguna información.

—¿Crees que pasó algo con Marinette? —le preguntó Nino a Alya mientras salían de la escuela.

—Eso podría explicar porque no vino hoy —secundó la morena.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de París, un nuevo akuma nació y sólo tardó unos minutos en acción para que apareciera Chat Noir. A pesar de estar llorando por dentro, no podía permitirse mostrarse así en su faceta de héroe. Se quedó entreteniendo unos momentos al villano del día, esperando que pronto llegara su amada Ladybug, sólo esperaba que su estado de ánimo no fuera tan malo como para que no viniera a trabajar hoy; eso sería desastroso para todo París…

—¡Detente ahí villano! —exclamó con valentía la heroína más popular de todo París señalando al villano captando su atención casi al instante.

Mentiría si no admitiera que le sorprendió verla ahí, tan radiante como siempre y con esa confianza de que, al igual que siempre, terminarían bien su trabajo. Por unos momentos, sintió que lo que había pasado ayer había sido un simple sueño.

—¡Chat Noir! No te distraigas —dijo ella, por el tono que había usado con él, pudo entender que seguía enojada.

Aunque las cosas entre ambos estaban sumamente tensas, eso no evitaba que pudieran desempeñar bien en su trabajo. Una vez que terminaron con el akuma, Ladybug rápidamente salió de escena sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Al parecer las cosas no serían tan fáciles de arreglar como pensaba.

—Espera, Ladybug —él la siguió, posiblemente era una mala idea pero no iba a retractarse.

Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró y con su yoyo, recorrió un gran trecho para estar lo más lejos de él. Era posible alcanzarla, pero ya con esa acción fue suficiente para que él se detuviera.

Regresó a casa con el ánimo de un gato que acababa de ser abandonado.

De todas formas, no permitió que su ánimo interfiriera en la promesa que había hecho. Cuando al atardece dio paso a la fría noche, nuevamente tomó su faceta como superhéroe y se encaminó a la casa de su gran amor. Se quedó en su terraza/balcón un largo rato, él estaba consciente de que ella sabía que estaba ahí pero que no estaba lista para enfrentarlo y realmente, él tampoco estaba listo para una seria conversación pero aun si se planteaba varias situaciones, jamás estaría totalmente listo. Sólo dejaría que su verdadero yo hablara en ese momento, y si ella lo rechazaba de nuevo, entonces se rendiría; esta sería una forma para enmendar el daño que le había hecho.

—Marinette, regresaré mañana también —avisó acercándose lo máximo a la compuerta que estaba en el piso con la esperanza de que lo escuchara.

Y así pasó una semana, él venía todas las noches, avisándole que había venido y cuando se iba. Posiblemente era algo estúpido de su parte esperar de esta manera, pero le daría el tiempo necesario, no dejaría de ir hasta que ella se lo pidiera personalmente.

Marinette no podía negar que sentía cierta culpabilidad por dejarlo ahí esperando, podía imaginárselo como un gato perdido que ya no podía volver a su hogar y eso sólo le partía el corazón, pero tampoco podía caer tan fácil, esto también se podía considerar como un «castigo» para él.

Nino y Alya notaron como ambos se habían distanciado, parecía que el avance de estos últimos meses se hubieran ido abajo y hubieran iniciado de nuevo en las peores condiciones. Ambos no sabían que hacer, a pesar de todas las preguntas que les hacían estos simplemente no decían nada y sólo los frustraba. Al final pensaron que lo mejor era no acosarlos con preguntes y dejar que vinieran en busca de su ayuda naturalmente; y así fue como pasó.

—Alya —murmuró la pelinegra una vez que estaban en el parque—. Lo siento por no contarte sobre mis problemas últimamente, es sólo que, me he sentido muy confundida y nunca sé cómo comenzar… —confesó algo apenada, no quería que su mejor amiga creyera que no confiaba en ella.

—No te preocupes Marinette, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Entiendo que debiste tomarte tu tiempo —dijo con una gran sonrisa dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

—Gracias Alya.

Al final Marinette hizo un resumen de lo que había pasado: simplemente Adrien le había mentido en algo muy importante y por eso se había enojado con él.

—Ya veo —ella pareció meditar un momento la situación—. ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual te mintió?

—No realmente, pero esa mentira me pareció algo….cobarde —dijo esto último algo insegura.

—Entonces no escuchaste claramente lo que él tenía que decir —apuntó ella—. Es normal que te lleves una que otra decepción en la vida, cada quien comete sus errores, tal vez estás realmente enojada con él porque lo idealizaste demasiado —agregó ella.

—No creo que sea por eso, yo sé que cada quien comete sus errores.

—Pero esa idea que tenías de él puede afectar tu ánimo —replicó ella—. No sé si deba hablar por él, pero lo he visto realmente desanimado, ni siquiera Nino ha logrado animarlo, ¿no crees que ya lo has castigado lo suficiente? ¿Qué tal si hablas un poco con él, escuchas su versión y luego decides qué hacer? Creo que ya te tomaste un tiempo para pensar las cosas ¿no?

La pelinegra quedó algo sorprendida por esta conversación, ¿cómo no había recurrido antes a su mejor amiga? Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber hablado con ella y definitivamente ya tenía más claras las cosas. Aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad ya que antes parecía estar huyendo del problema.

Adrien se sentía dolido, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo para que Marinette lo perdonara o que por lo menos le dirigiera la palabra, pero nada parecía resultar. ¿Acaso esta era la prueba que necesitaba para rendirse? ¿Eso sería lo correcto? Ya ni sabía si sus decisiones le traerían algo bueno.

Su corazón se apretujaba cada vez que ella le mostraba esa tierna sonrisa a alguien más, tenía ganas de llorar cada vez que ella se mostraba indiferente ante él. Al parecer este era su castigo por haberle mentido, y sí se lo merecía, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería capaz de aguantarlo.

El amor era bastante complicado, aun si era correspondido, no podías asegurarte de que todo fuera bien. Tal vez por eso mismo es que era tan interesante enamorarse de alguien.

Aquella noche, él volvió al balcón de Marinette, en todo el camino pensó que posiblemente sería otra noche perdida ya que ella no saldría de su cuarto, pero gran fue su sorpresa al verla ahí, contemplando las estrellas totalmente inmersa en aquel cielo. Se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna que podría quedarse viéndola todo el tiempo. Pero entró en razón al ver que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella, quería creer que había salido para verlo.

—Marinette… —murmuró su nombre aterrizando a unos pasos alejados de ella.

Ella pareció ignorarlo algunos momentos ya que ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Mal comienzo para el héroe gatuno.

—¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto la noche? —preguntó repentinamente ella sorprendiendo al rubio.

—Nunca me lo dijiste realmente.

—Bueno, eso es porque sólo comenzó a gustarme realmente cuando te conocí —confesó ella—. Siempre me recordaba a las charlas que teníamos todo el tiempo —formó una leve sonrisa.

—Para mí esta eran los momentos más especiales en el día.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados y eventualmente, Chat Noir comenzó a ver también el cielo.

—Chat Noir, es decir, Adrien…¡Agh! Es bastante complicado no saber cómo llamarte —dijo algo frustrada dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

—No te preocupes, cualquiera se confundiría —soltó una sonrisa algo nerviosa y luego se quitó su anillo para deshacer su transformación—. Así será más fácil ¿no?

—C-creo que sí, aunque es raro, estoy más acostumbrada a verte como Chat Noir —sonrió ligeramente.

¿Qué había pasado con el ambiente? ¿Acaso estaba en un sueño? Dudaba mucho que el enojo de Marinette se fuera de un momento para otro. Simplemente posponer la importante conversación lograba que sólo se pusiera más nervioso, aunque tampoco sabía cómo sacar a flote ese tema…

—Adrien ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —al ver que había asentido prosiguió—. ¿No estás confundido? Es decir, Ladybug es decidida y fuerte, en cambio, Marinette es una chica torpe que no puede hablar correctamente frente al chico que le gusta…

El rubio se sorprendió un poco ante esta pregunta, realmente nunca había pensado en compararlas ya que para él, Marinette seguiría siendo Marinette, ya fuera que se volviera Ladybug.

—¿Por qué estarlo? Siguen siendo la misma persona, sólo te pasa lo mismo que a mí: siendo un superhéroe, sientes más libertad para actuar de cierta manera —contestó sinceramente brindándole una dulce sonrisa.

De nuevo el silencio llegó, pero en vez de ser uno incómodo, más bien fue uno de reflexión.

La fría brisa movía sus cabellos, no había casi ruido en aquel lugar y lo único que parecía activo era la torre Eiffel y la gran luna que se asomaba. Pero Adrien simplemente se fijaba en aquella persona a su lado, como si ella fuera la única estrella en un cielo oscuro. Es verdad, ella había sido su luz cuando pensó que no tendría escapatoria, lo había deslumbrado desde el primer momento en que la vio y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima más. Por eso, él no quería perderla, aún si jamás podía alcanzarla, jamás le quitaría su vista de encima.

—Supongo que ahora quieres estar sola ¿no? Todavía no sé si me has perdonado del todo pero de seguro necesitas pensarlo un poco más —dijo con cierto nerviosismo, esto podía considerarse como huir pero realmente él solo estaba pensando en cómo se sentiría más cómoda ella. No quería presionarla.

Estaba dispuesto a irse pero un sorpresivo tirón de su mano lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué tal si iniciamos de nuevo? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Los labios de la chica temblaban ligeramente como si no supiera si esto fuera lo correcto, de seguro estaba igual de asustada que él ante la idea de distanciarse aún más—. Olvidemos todo el drama de nuestras identidades secretas, ya no quiero más secretos, no quiero estar más confundida y tampoco quiero alejarme de ti —declaró firmemente—. Sólo comencemos de nuevo, como amigos, compartiendo como cuando venías como Chat Noir y luego irnos enamorándonos cada vez más uno del otro sin necesidad de tener miedo de mostrar nuestro verdadero ser.

Adrien se quedó callado unos momentos, no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento o mejor dicho, no sabía cuál respuesta darle, así que simplemente tomó firmemente la mano que sostenía la suya y volvió a sonreírle como siempre lo hacía.

—Esperaré el tiempo necesario hasta que vuelva a ganarme tu confianza, princesa.

* * *

A los pocos días, parecía que el problema que ambos habían tenido sólo hubiera sido un mal sueño, ya que todos notaron como se estaban llevando mucho mejor que antes. Marinette ya no tartamudeaba tanto como antes, y para sorpresa de muchos, habían escuchado una que otra frase coqueta por parte del rubio. ¿Qué había pasado en ese tiempo? Nadie sabía, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos estaban seguros de como habían resuelto las cosas.

Obviamente la más disgustada de todo esto había sido la propia Chlóe, que al parecer se había vuelto muchísimo más odiosa con Marinette ocasionando más peleas entre ambas. Por suerte, Adrien defendió varias veces a la pelinegra callando así a su amiga de la infancia.

Muchos pensaron que ellos dos habían comenzado una relación debido a lo unidos que se habían vuelto, pero cada vez que les preguntaban sobre esto, ellos sólo negaban pero formando una sonrisa misteriosa que ocultara un gran secreto. Al final, el salón decidió hacer una apuesta para ver cuando esos dos tendrían algo oficial.

—Marinette, creo que deberíamos ir a una cita —comentó de repente Adrien. Ambos se encontraban en el parque, él comiendo unos panecillos hechos por el padre de la chica mientras que ella dibujaba un poco.

—¿Esto no cuenta cómo una? —bromeó ella.

—Hablo en serio —insistió él mientras se recostaba en su hombro—. Pienso que ya deberíamos dar otro paso en nuestra relación —hizo un puchero como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—Vaya, pensé que jamás lo dirías —soltó una leve risa provocando que él se separara de ella viéndola algo sorprendido.

—¿Eso significa...?

—Ya deberías saberlo, gatito —soltó otra sonrisa burlona y se levantó de la banca.

Posiblemente las cosas no cambiarían mucho si ambos tenían una relación, pero ¿qué más daba? Eran felices de esta forma. Después de haber pasado por varias cosas, tantos problemas y sentimientos confusos, por fin podían decir que estaban totalmente tranquilos.

Incluso en problemas amorosos, una pequeña idea podía dar una gran solución.

* * *

 **Y aquí llegó este fic, me siento satisfecha de haberlo terminado :'D**

 **De alguna manera siento que no me gusto o mejor dicho, siento que voy a decepcionar a más de uno con esto y me hace sentir mal tener que darles este coso feo después de tanto tiempo de espera, espero que sólo sean delirios míos (?)**

 **Peeero~ eso no quita el hecho de que me gustó escribir este fic y ya me siento algo libre c:**

 **Si les gustó por favor dejen un review~**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Pd: Visiten mi página por si quieren noticias (?)**


End file.
